IG-88 Meets Blade
IG-88 Meets Blade is the eighth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the first installment of the IG-88 / Blade series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1967, a pregnant woman is attacked by a vampire while giving birth. Doctors are able to save her baby, but the woman dies of infection. Thirty-one years later, the child has become the vampire hunter Blade. He raids a rave club owned by the vampire Deacon Frost. Police take one of the vampires to the hospital, where he feeds on hematologist Karen Jenson and escapes. Blade takes Karen to a safe house where she is treated by The 88 Squad and his old friend Abraham Whistler. Whistler explains that he and Blade have been waging a secret war against vampires using weapons created by The 88 Squad based on their elemental weaknesses, such as sunlight and silver. As Karen is now "marked" by the bite of a vampire, both he, Blade, and The 88 Squad tell her to leave the city. Meanwhile, at a meeting of vampire elders, Frost, the leader of a faction of younger vampires, is rebuked for trying to incite war between vampires and humans. As Frost and his kind were not born as vampires and are therefore not pure-bloods, they are considered socially inferior. In response, Frost, with assistance from The Horde Of Darkness, has one of the elders executed and The Undertaker strips the others of their authority. Upon returning to her apartment, Karen is attacked by a policeman, who is a "familiar", a human slave controlled by a vampire and Diamanda Hagan. Blade and The 88 Squad subdue the familiar, but Diamanda Hagan escapes. They use information from him to locate an archive of vampire history. Later, at the hideout, Blade injects himself with a special serum that prevents him from succumbing to his desire to drink blood, which would ultimately turn him into a vampire. However, the serum is beginning to lose its effectiveness due to overuse. While experimenting with the anticoagulant EDTA as a possible replacement, Karen and The 88 Squad discover that it explodes when combined with vampire blood. She manages to synthesize a vaccine that can cure the infected, but learns that it will not work on a human-vampire hybrid like Blade. While The 88 Squad leave to let Blade know about the news, Frost and The Horde Of Darkness attack the hideout, infect Whistler, and abduct Karen. When Blade and The 88 Squad return, they help Whistler commit suicide and arms himself with special syringes filled with EDTA. When Blade and The 88 Squad attempt to rescue Karen from Frost and The Horde Of Darkness's penthouse, he finds that his mother is one of Frost's followers. He is subdued and taken to the Temple of Eternal Night, where Frost and Undertaker plan to perform the summoning ritual for La Magra, the vampire blood god, while The 88 Squad avoids capture but once again do battle with The Horde Of Darkness. Blade is drained of his blood, but Karen allows him to drink from her, triggering his vampirism. Frost and The Undertaker complete the ritual and Frost obtains the powers of La Magra. Blade kills all of Frost's minions, including his mother, and confronts him. During their fight, Blade injects Frost with all of the syringes, causing his body to explode, while The Undertaker and Horde Of Darkness escape after getting overpowered by The 88 Squad. Karen offers to help Blade cure himself, but he asks her to create a new serum instead. In a brief epilogue, Blade kills a group of Russian vampires with The 88 Squad. In a post-credit scene, IG-72, who was with The Horde Of Darkness in the final battle, escapes from hiding in the penthouse, only to be stopped by Kane Jr. of GTA V. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA